Part of the List
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: AubsAnge , more jealousy and sexiness.


**Old songs give new inspirations.**

* * *

><p>"Why can't you <em>ever<em> take me seriously?"  
>"It's because <em>you<em> never take _us_ seriously."  
>Calm waves crashed gently against the head of the ship; the whispering wind brushing gently against their skins as they sailed aimlessly in the city harbour. The night grew old as the unusual sight of a million stars, accompanied by a bright, round moon was visible in the dark sky. Still in their Lu$h Crew outfit, they stood meters apart on the deck. It was just the two of them, apart from the Captain and Crew who drove the ship. The edges of Aubrey's eyes were red as her nose and cheeks were puffy and stained with tears. Angel stood slightly parallel from her, his arms crossed over his chest as he wore a distressed face. The red-head swallowed down her saliva; her throat was worn and dry from her using her voice to the max. Even though it's at its limit, she still plans to use it to give Angel more pieces of her mind. She was fed up with the Latino, being the play-boy stud that he is; she tried to find a way to make their complicated relationship work. She <em>wanted <em>it to work. But it seems, from her perspective, Angel wants it the complete opposite.

"What are you talking about?" The VIP said, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward in an attempt to calm her down. Aubrey recoiled back, holding her elbows. He sighed silently, not knowing what else to do in such situations.  
>"I saw you," She accused, not expecting him to remember the night that was, "I saw you looking at her!"<br>"Looking at who? When was this?" His two simple questions came across to the red-head as a million. She turned her back to him, in somewhat overwhelming matter. She gave off that attitude of that said she couldn't believe what the Latino had just asked those questions and that's when he knew he did something wrong... in her mind, anyways. Angel parted his lips slightly to say, "You're overreacting!" but he stopped—by doing so, he just might worsen the exaggerated situation and that's the _last_ thing he wants. He decided to stay quiet, since that's probably his best bet for now.  
>"I get it. She's prettier than I am." Pivoting around, she stated as Angel had the faintest idea of what his <em>chica's<em> saying.  
>"…That girl?" The Latino said, not giving any names or saying any words that might give him the non-existing link between them.<br>"Yes, _that_ girl. The one you've been staring down all night!"

His shoulders slumped down as he thought carefully of what to say. He knew that whatever explanation he was going to give her would backfire in some sort of misunderstanding way, but if he didn't give her any, then that would just make her point seem true.  
>"Aubrey, that was just for show! I always look at different women to give a realistic—"<br>"So you stare at more than one girl when we're dancing? That's just great, Angel!" Her words cut off the Latino's sentence. He breathed out deeply, as this was to be expected, _yep. There it is._ He shook his head in impatience; his frustration growing.  
>"It's not like that." He groaned, taking another step forward.<br>"Am I just for show too?" Aubrey asked, sounding confident. The truth is though, she was afraid of what Angel would say. She feared his answer, but she wasn't about to show that in front of him... especially at a time like this. The Latino stayed quiet—not because he didn't know what to say, but because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. His answer sounded _so_ right in his mind, but Aubrey would use that against him, like she usually would, "Answer me, Angel! Or I'll throw you off this ship!" Her voice sounded strained and it was like she was back on the verge of tears. His heart sank to the pits of his stomach; her eyes gradually grew watery. He wanted to just run in and comfort her, but he since they're fighting, he might as well start asking the questions he's always wanted to know the answers so for quite some time. Now was a good time since she's weak. People tend to say what's on their mind when they're in this sort of state.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The VIP asked, his voice sounding soft. If it were to go any louder, he just knew that the red-head would break down. She stayed quiet, averting her attention to the side whilst she wiped her tears away before they fell down her face. She then turned back to Angel who waited patiently to hear her answer. She took a deep breath before she began.  
>"You're so obnoxious!" Both of her hands pointed at him, making her confession seem bigger than it actually is, "You're so… self-centred and only care about yourself!" The way she said it gave Angel the impression that she rehearsed those lines. In his mind, he smiled as he moved closer to her. So far, what she's said were things that also applied to her. Aubrey noticed Angel's advances so she edge slowly backwards, still facing him.<br>"You can never take a hint and that's so annoying!" She continued, trying to make the Latino crack. He didn't—he stayed composed, urging her to say more.

"I hate how you look more in love with other girls than with me!" She swallowed hard.  
>"Really, is that what you think?" His voice had a huge dose of cockiness in it.<br>"Yeah, and—and I hate how I have to _always_ get you to show _some_ sort of affection to me!"  
>"We both know that's a lie." The Latino accused as his steps forward quickened a bit.<br>"It's not! And I'm not done yet!"  
>"There's more?"<br>"…_Heaps_ more."

Her mind drew a blank as she struggled for more reasons. She knew that there were more, but she just couldn't think of it at the moment. As the Latino advanced closer to her, she felt his warmth and charm that she loves about him. Her mouth parted to speak but no words came out and just when she found them, he was already close; his arm wrapped around her waist and their faces inches apart.  
>"I thought you had <em>heaps more<em> to say to me." He smiled as she hesitated to find a place to look. Aubrey leaned slightly back into his touch just before her eyes beared witness to Angel's lips closing on in hers. She gulped and that's when the VIP moved back, letting go of her before turning his back on her, "It's my turn now." He declared, not even bothering to look back at her. Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed at her weak spot for her. She shook her head, before biting her bottom lip in habit.

"I hate it when you bite your lips," Aubrey flung her eyes open to see that Angel still has his back to her. He wandered around the deck, feeling her gaze on him as he continued, "Sometimes you bite them so hard that I can taste blood on it." At that statement, she stopped her habit before holding onto her sides, "You're so spoiled and expect a lot from people you _know _can't deliver… which gives you a reason to make them feel bad and bad mouth them." He was selling the truth, but the way he spoke his confession made it sound as if he was joking.  
>"You're a snob, Aubrey. You think that dissing the lower-class people is just all in days' work without regards for how <em>they<em> may feel." She gritted her pearly-whites as she wanted to speak up. She couldn't though, for all the things he's saying is true.

He finally turned around to face the red-head before walking up to her. She felt inferior to him, which was unusual for her—in terms, she generally '_wears the pants'_ in their relationship. The Latino crossed his arms over his chest as his facial expression deemed futile to read.  
>"But…" His voice seemed soft and somehow forgiving, "Despite all your flaws…" He pushed his body up against hers, backing her up until her hips hit the nose of the ship. She felt the cool harbour air brushed up against her skin, sending a chill down her spine. Angel's hands dropped down to his sides before they lifted up to lie comfortably on Aubrey's hips, "I still love you." Her heart pounded loudly as the words she never got tired of hearing left his lips. Suddenly, all the cool air she felt just then vanished as her insides warmed out. Her mind was shrouded with regret for yelling at him earlier as his words seemed genuine—seeing as they are.<p>

He pressed his forehead against hers as their breaths mixed together in their own little world. He didn't move in to kiss her—all for a good reason. He decided to give her options on where to go from this moment.  
>"Aubrey…" His voice whispered as the said woman closed her eyes for a brief second, "I'm going to give you a choice." He said, adjusting closer to her, "You can either kiss me now or… You can push me off this boat." Angel gripped slightly on her hips, spinning them around to the point where Angel's waist pressed up against the nose of the ship. His forehead moved away from Aubrey's as his eyes looked deeply into hers. She looked back as if she's searching for something as the second choice seemed viable. Her hands slid up to her chest; the Latino prepared himself to be hitting the harbour. He tensed and Aubrey could sense that. She gave him a soft smile; she pushed his chest back before grabbing onto his shirt, thus pulling him in for a kiss. He was frightened at her sudden movements but was relieved for their lips to be against each other's.<p>

_If this is her kind of love, then I guess she's a keeper._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's rushed, so no need to tell me, darl.<strong>

**Title Inspiration: Part of the List - Ne Yo.**


End file.
